Boum boum boum
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Quelque soit l'époque ou le contexte, Amérique et Biélorussie ne perdent pas une occasion de se retrouver et faire...boum boum boum. One-shot écrit dans le cadre du Juke-Box de la Saint-Valentin de la Ficothèque Ardente.


_Le one-shot qui suit a été écrit à l'occasion du juke-box de la Saint Valentin. Il s'agit d'un événement qui a lieu le week-end le plus proche de la Saint Valentin. Une vidéos et les paroles de deux chansons d'amour sont postées toutes les heures sur le forum, à partir de 14 heures. Tout est permis._

* * *

**Boum boum boum**

**Couple : **Amérique x Biélorussie

Ils étaient seuls dans un salon russe, échangeant des regards lourds de menace et de provocation. Biélorussie ajoutait à ses œillades un petit air narquois qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à la puissance américaine. Ce dernier comprenait qu'on s'était foutu de lui : Russie ne viendrait pas à leur réunion. La jeune sœur de son ennemi croisa les jambes, laissant remonter sa longue robe sur ses jambes blanches. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle le cherchait de cette manière. Amérique se disait parfois qu'elle allait finir par le trouver. Seule la menace du grand frère parvenait à l'arrêter. Mais il suffisait d'un signal de la jeune fille…

Biélorussie leva haut le menton en adressant un regard insolent à Amérique.

— Il semblerait que mon frère ne puisse finalement pas venir.

Elle agita négligemment le pied, faisant bruisser le tissu de sa jupe et le jeune homme se prit à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait trouver dessous. Il chassa cette idée dangereuse de sa tête et décida de s'en aller. Après tout, il était venu pour négocier avec Russie et celui-ci n'était pas là : inutile de s'attarder.

Il se leva souplement de son fauteuil et constata que Biélorussie en faisait autant. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard, espérant sans trop y croire qu'elle le retienne. Elle le rejoignit d'une démarche lente, sans le quitter des yeux, s'arrêta à sa hauteur et glissa ses longs doigts fins dans le nœud de sa cravate. Il se força à rester immobile en attendant la suite, mais son regard était transparent quant aux pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Biélorussie n'était pas dupe, à en croire son sourire aguicheur.

— Même les américaines comprennent…lança-t-elle d'une voix lascive en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Son accent était irrésistible. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais toute raison avait déserté son esprit. Ses yeux bleus glacés étincelaient et Amérique y vit là le signal qu'il attendait plus tôt. Il se pencha et s'empara sans crier gare des lèvres de la jeune biélorusse. Le baiser fut électrique, un véritable combat. Biélorussie n'était peut-être pas l'une des grandes puissances du monde mais son stoïcisme dissimulait un caractère solide et enflammé, refusant la soumission. Quand le baiser prit fin, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Leurs yeux brillaient alors qu'ils échangeaient un sourire. La jeune fille contourna Amérique pour tourner la clé dans la serrure, scellant ainsi leur sort.

Amérique s'abandonna à la sorcière slave de son plein gré. C'était le début d'une relation explosive qui ferait hausser les sourcils de bon nombre de nations à travers le monde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boum, boum, boum. Les doigts de Biélorussie tapotaient sur un rythme connu d'elle seule sur le bois ciré de la table de réunion. Boum, boum, boum. Amérique ne la quittait pas du regard, totalement oublieux du meeting. France avait semble t-il remarqué leur manège. Boum, boum, boum. La première puissance mondiale se leva de sa chaise, prétextant un passage aux toilettes. Il jeta au passage un regard suggestif à la cadette des slaves qui le suivit des yeux avec une attention désarmante.

Boum.

Elle se leva quelques minutes plus tard, profitant d'une rixe entre Allemagne et Romano. Curieusement, certains prétendirent que France était à l'origine de cette violente altercation mais ce dernier fit l'innocent et personne ne trouva de preuves contre lui. Biélorussie quitta la salle sans que personne ne la remarque. Amérique l'attendait au fond d'un couloir. Quand elle le rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant, elle nota qu'il faisait le pied de grue devant un petit bureau vide. Ses intentions étaient transparentes et elle lui sourit. Ils s'enfermèrent sans tarder et ne tardèrent pas un instant à passer à l'action.

Les baisers étaient fiévreux, possessifs. Les vêtements furent presque arrachés par des mains avides. Biélorussie soupira quand Amérique s'employa à prendre un soin tout particulier de ses petits seins. Il en fit le tour du bout des doigts, taquina la pointe du pouce, savourant avec délectation la douceur de la peau sous ses mains. Il était incapable de s'en passer. Il adorait caresser le corps nu de sa belle princesse des glaces qui le lui rendait bien. Celle-ci se cambra contre lui en parcourant son large dos de ses mains fines. La sensualité de ce geste poussa Amérique à se presser contre elle et leurs intimités entrèrent en contact. Électrisés, ils gémirent en chœur et ne purent résister davantage. Le jeune homme s'empara des cuisses de sa bien-aimée, la plaqua contre la porte et entra en elle d'une poussée. Le cri que poussa Biélorussie fut comme un chant aux oreilles de son amant. Il prit le temps de la caler, elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules et, les yeux dans les yeux, ils firent l'amour avec une passion brûlante, dévorante. Boum, boum, boum. Ils ne se souciaient pas que quelqu'un entende les bruits sourds contre la porte ou leurs cris de bonheur. La chaleur de leur étreinte leur monta à la tête et au corps. Celle-ci devient incontrôlable et quand, fébriles, ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme, ce fut la débandade. Il leur sembla que tout leur être était bouleversé et éparpillé aux quatre vents dans un grand badaboum.

Ils étaient incapables de résister l'un à l'autre : leur relation était vraiment…boum, boum, boum.

* * *

PS : La review de Cyrielle13 m'a fait prendre conscience que j'ai oublié de préciser la chanson que j'ai utilisée dans cet os. Il s'agit de "Boum boum boum" de Mika. Je la remercie de m'y avoir fait penser.


End file.
